


人间值得（克洛克达尔）

by Kuaileyabo



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuaileyabo/pseuds/Kuaileyabo
Kudos: 5





	人间值得（克洛克达尔）

如果以前你来夜店是为了在男人的吹捧中，填补心灵的空虚的话，现在的你依旧每日流连于这喧嚣糜烂的地方存粹是为了等他。

虽然你从来都猜不透那个男人在想什么。不管是一次又一次的救你，还是那个意义不明的吻。

但冥冥之中，你就是感觉他会再次出现，就算两个礼拜过去了，你还是乐此不疲的等着。

等待的越久得到的果实就越甜美不是吗？  
果然再见到克洛克达尔时，你感觉他更有韵味了，虽然依旧是那别人欠他好几万的脸，看到你的时候甚至还有些愠怒。

“干嘛？别像个变态似的盯着我。”

他并没有选择坐你旁边，而是隔了两三个位置的距离，像是你身上有病毒似的。

接吻的时候，可不是这个态度阿，你在心里腹诽着。

“我等你可久了，克洛克达尔先生。”

没有理会他刻意拉出来的距离，你迳自坐到了他旁边。这不要脸的样子，他也拿你没辙了。

“该回答了吧？上次的问题。”  
“很重要吗？”

大概一个已经过了为了恋爱烦恼、冲动、盲目的大叔，是无法理解一个正值青春的女孩对这个答案的坚持。

“如果不是为了回答问题，你来这里做什么？”

你可不傻，他不可能单纯的来这里只为了喝酒，为了见你？这个理由你想都不敢想。

“你问题有点太多了，死小鬼头。”

不知道是嫌你麻烦，还是回答不上你一个又一个的问题，他瞪了你一眼。

“你一个也没回答过不是吗？”  
“....”

直到一个不识相的男人向你搭讪，才打破了你们的僵持。鳖促的搭讪技巧，不由分说的就要请你喝酒，让你原本就不甚美丽的心情变得更差了。

“别喝，下药了。”  
“下药？”

你摇晃着刚刚被塞进你手里的酒杯，酒红色的液体闪耀着危险的光泽，脑袋里闪过了那个曼妙的女郎倒在血泊里的画面，还有那个笑的骇人的男人。

“多弗朗明哥？”  
“嗯。”

那个可怕的男人，果然不会轻易放过你。恐惧之余，你又想到了些什么。

“所以你今天...是来警告我别碰这个酒？”

就算他不回答，答案也显而易见。

今天特意来警告你的原因是什么？吻你的原因又是什么？

迫切的想要知道答案。

“不管怎样，你都不会告诉我答案的吧？”  
“.....”

紧了紧手中的红酒杯，是毒药，也可能是一个机会。

“如果你无论如何都不会说的话，那就用行动回答吧。”

一饮而尽，自投罗网。

你知道这个方式有多么的不可理喻，多么的疯狂，但是你不想再这么等下去了。

“救我，或是放着我不管。你的选择会是什么？”

孤注一掷。

你一向都不擅长赌博，不管是两年前，亦或是现在。

两年前，你便将自己的心赌错了人，赌注有多大，摔的就有多重。你还记得在那个男人挽着其他女生的那一刻，你彷佛听到有什么东西从高处摔下来，掉落在自己的心里摔得粉碎的声音。

失去了心开始，你浑浑噩噩，漫无目的的活着，直到遇到了克洛克达尔。

只是这次你不只心，连身体也一并赌了进去。

“你真的是个白痴。”

而他却只用了这句话，回覆了你的决心。没有拦住你，也没有追上把你带走的他们。

难道这次也赌错了吗？

你躺在床上想着，药效已经慢慢发作了，有些燥热，晕晕乎乎的。

你不想去理会旁边男人们噁心的嘴脸和他们的讪笑声，只是死死盯着饭店的房门，祈祷着。

像是听到你的祈祷一样，门打开了，熟悉的让人安心的高大身影。

你暗暗的勾了勾嘴角，幸运女神终于站在你这边了。

偌大的房间里， 被他处理过后，只剩下被下了药的你还有事不关己的他。

衣服已经被那群粗鲁的男人撕的残破不堪，白皙的肌肤暴露在空气之中，却还是没能缓解体内的燥热，痛苦却又无能为力。

你急切的需要，并且想要眼前这个男人。

“喂，你这样放着我不管，和让我去死差不多啊。”

他像是完全没听到你说的话一样，自顾自的脱掉了外套，坐到了离你不远的沙发上，看着你失态的媚样。

“想要的话，就像你平常那样勾引我。”

平常那样？

“莫非，克洛克达尔先生在吃醋吧？”

媚药早将你的理智摧毁，你大胆的坐在他的腿上啃咬着他的喉结，说着激怒他的话。

“你话有点多了。”

他抬起你的脸，用唇堵住了你的嘴巴。报复性的轻咬着你的唇瓣，吃痛的感觉却更助长了你体内的火焰。

你笨拙的回应着他那越见强烈的吻，手攀附上他那广阔的背膀，将自己的身子更贴近于这个使你春心萌动的祸源。

好舒服，可是身体深处的搔痒却更难耐了。

你娇软着喘着气，难受的扭了扭身子，你感觉到有什么东西正抵着你的蜜穴，硬硬的，却缓解了不少。跟随着本能你朝那东西蹭了蹭。

你听到他倒吸了一口气，随即一双大手无情的将你压制住，使你不得动弹。

身体里那股子冲动念头来势汹汹，如同万千小虫在血管里冲撞，却又无处发泄，你难受的哭了出来，现在的你哪管什么尊严，泪眼婆娑的求着他。

“嗯..啊...帮帮我...求你....”

克洛克达尔第一次发觉自己的理智线竟然那么脆弱，四十好几的人了竟然被一个小姑娘撩拨成了这样。

“喂，你可别怪我。”

混沌的状态下，你还没搞清楚这句话是什么意思，一阵天翻地覆，你已经被他压制在身下。  
他的味道将你团团包围，似乎是男性香水及烟草混合的味道。

就像是猫遇上木天蓼一样，光是这样的气味就能让现在的你为之疯狂，手不安分的扯着他的衬衫，呜咽着跟他哭诉着现在有多么难受。

他在性爱上一直都不算温柔，更何况他已经被你撩拨的一身火。拽过你那在他身上的小手，一手将其禁锢，并举过你的头上。

左手的钩子手将你身上剩余的衣服全部勾破，金属冰凉的触感引的你全身战栗。看到你的反应，他恶趣味的用钩子弯曲的部位轻轻的摩擦着你阴核，舒服和冰冷双管齐下，惹的你向上拱了拱身子，雪玉一般的胸脯随着重力起伏弹了弹。

你避开刺激的动作，在他眼中已是赤裸裸的邀请，他不擅喜形于色的眼眸，此时却染了了情欲。

像野兽般，略显粗暴的啃咬着你胸脯上挺立的红樱，像是要把你吞入腹一般。你难耐的呻吟和求饶的话语成了最佳的催情剂。

虽然因为药的关系，你早已暗潮涌动，湿的一蹋糊涂，但是初经人事的你依旧无法顺利的接受他的尺寸。

“痛，轻点...”

痛觉让你恢复了一点理智，但随后那搔痒难耐的感觉又让你渴求着他的进入。

“我...想要...快点进来...”

克洛克达尔咬了咬牙，忍住了直攻到底的邪念，难得温柔的安抚着你。他也不知道自己的温柔从何而来，他只知道他不想看到你受伤。

“放轻松。”

他细细的吻着你的身体，缓缓的将分身推入你的身体里。

早已过了在自己喜爱之人身上留下印记这种幼稚行为的年纪，可是一想到你在男人堆间流连往返的样子，不知不觉中你白皙的皮肤上就印满他留下的痕迹。

色情，却也满足着。

“动....动....一动啊，里面好痒....”

不满于现状，你的双脚缠上他的身体，躬起身子靠近，更加让他的昂首进入你的身体。

克洛克达尔低喘的闷哼了一声，尽管他有再好的定力，他依旧是男人。被你这样撩拨着，刚刚还顾及你身体的想法全成了浮云。

毫不犹豫地，在你的体内一次又一次猛烈地抽送着，不理会你求饶的话语，他一下又一下的抵着你的敏感带。快感紧接而来，原本喊着停的话语全变成了支离破碎的呻吟。

“好奇怪....感觉好奇怪...克洛克达尔....”

意会到你快迎来高潮，他加快了速度，俯首吻上了你的唇，像是在告诉你不用害怕。

反覆的抽插下，你的身体一僵，紧接着一阵阵的颤抖起来，大脑瞬间被冲顶的快感给淹没了。你什么也不能思考，只能大口大口喘着气，看着刚刚在你身上卖力耕耘的男人。

他梳的完美的大背头，因为刚刚激烈的性爱，垂下了一些发丝，增添了一丝不应该在中年男人身上出现的性感。

你不禁感叹自己真的赌对了。

“喂...大叔，你会负责吧？”

用手指卷着他垂下的发丝，你轻轻的问着他。

又一次不去回答你的问题，他只是再次吻上了你的唇，不管你的反抗，开始了新的一轮进攻。显然你身体里媚药的药效已经过了，而他被你跳起的欲火还未抚平。

直到他的欲火被扑灭时，你已经累的散架了，昏昏沉沉中，你听到一个低沉的，没头没尾的回答。

“会。”

-END-


End file.
